Center of Attention
by Russianality
Summary: Francis hated being ignored, or worse, dismissed. Attention was his drug, his fuel- he craved it, he needed it. And tonight, he was going to make sure Arthur gave him EVERY SINGLE scrap of attention he had. He was sure of it.  Rated T for implications!


Francis looked down at the floor, pouting like a three year old would. Arthur had just completely ignored him- well, not completely. They had just finished dinner and Francis had tried to get him out of washing the dishes and into bed, like a good lover would, but no! as soon as he'd gone to touch Arthur's chest (i)exactly(/i) how he liked it he'd gotten a gentle elbow-to-the-face and a sharp word.

"Not now," came Arthur's slightly-irritated reprimand. "I have to finish these before they start to smell."

Thus, Francis had gone to pout, sitting in a chair by the fireplace and staring at the floor between his knees. Arthur never, _ever_ brushed him off like that. Like, seriously never. He'd always been able to at least provoke him a little, tease him just the tiniest bit until Arthur either a) tried to kill him, in which case Francis would dodge and pin him to the floor, or b) gave up and let Francis carry him upstairs and get him all hot and bothered.

Oh well. As soon as Arthur was finished being an obsessive compulsive nutcase, Francis decided, he would maybe entice him with some dessert and a little whipped cream or some fruit and chocolate sauce, or maybe even crack open a bottle of wine and use the sensual smell of the drink to his advantage. All three had worked before, so why not try them again?

The sound of a cabinet closing told the Frenchman that Arthur was finished. He stood up, pout disappearing when Arthur bumped into him.

"Move it," Arthur scowled. "I-"

"Going somewhere, _cherie?"_ Arms locked around Arthur's waist.

"Francis, not now," the Englishman groaned. "I'm shattered, I want to sleep, and I'm in no mood for your... antics."

"What antics are these?" Francis released his hold but latched onto his hand. "Why, I was merely going to ask you if you wanted some dessert. I believe there are some strawberries in the refrigerator, and we have a container of whipped cream there too-"

Arthur sighed. "Francis, I'm not doing anything erotic with you tonight. I just want to sleep."

Well, that didn't work. Time for Plan B.

"How about some chocolate, then?" Francis knew there was a bottle of chocolate syrup in their bedroom, strategically hidden and kept in the house for such a purpose. "Personally, I've always preferred-"

"No, you idiot." Arthur tried to yank his arm free. "Let go, I want to-"

"Then let's have a glass of wine." Francis turned on his best "I just want to spend time with you because I love you" face, putting his "You're so beautiful I want to be inside you" face in his back pocket for later. "Please, Arthur..."

He could see the struggle in Arthur's face- he wanted so very much to spend some time with Francis this evening (be it upstairs or down here), but something was holding him back. Finally he sighed. "Francis, thankyou... but I must decline. I am absolutely exhausted, and if I am to get a report in on time for the meeting Saturday (today was Thursday), I need to sleep now and finish it early tomorrow."

Francis let go of him, disappointment welling in his stomach. "But... Arthur, I..."

"No buts." Arthur took Francis' hand. "Tomorrow night, maybe, if I'm finished with my work in time... alright?"

Francis resumed pouting. "Alright... can I at least carry you upstairs? I won't try anything, I promise."

Surprisingly, Arthur did not protest. "If it'll shut you up, fine," he groaned, but Francis could tell he was pleased. The Frenchman slid an arm under Arthur's knees and shoulders, lifting him easily and proceeding to walk upstairs. About halfway up he pushed his nose into Arthur's ear, kissing him on the cheek.

Arthur's shoulder went up to knock him away. "I thought you-"

"I just wanted to kiss you." Francis did so quickly. "That's legal, _oui?"_

"Unfortunately." There was no mistaking the affection in Arthur's voice. Francis smiled.

He nudged the door open and dropped Arthur on their bed, climbing on top of him before he could say another word. He let his lips fall on Arthur's for a brief moment before sitting back on his heels, pinning Arthur's hips down.

"Ahem." Arthur cocked an eyebrow. "I recall someone saying they weren't going to try anything?"

"I lied." Francis' smirk was triumphant as he bent down to undo Arthur's tie. "You'll have to forgive me, _mon lapin."_

"You must be joking." Arthur's hands flew up to cup Francis' face, face irritated but eyes shining. "You're despicable."

_"Oui."_ The Frenchman's lips curled into a smirk as he threw the smaller's tie to the floor, bending down to kiss him. "I hope you'll be able to forgive me. I'll make it worth your while."

"You'd better, or you'll be doing that report instead of me." Arthur faked an irritated expression, moving his hands to Francis' jeans button. "Got it?"

_"Oui."_ The Frenchman smiled. "So long as you give all your attention to me this time."


End file.
